bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RoseCalcaire/A Simple Test
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 760227 |no = 8290 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 152 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 55, 57, 59, 61, 63, 75, 77, 79, 81, 83, 85, 87, 89 |normal_distribute = 8, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 6, 2, 2, 2 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 55, 57, 59, 61, 63, 65, 67, 69, 71, 72, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 96, 98, 100, 102, 104, 106, 108, 112, 114 |bb_distribute = 2, 3, 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 4, 6, 10, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 6, 6, 10, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143 |sbb_distribute = 2, 3, 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 5, 5, 6, 6, 8, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161, 164, 167 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A powerful deserter of the royal army. Having climbed all the way up the ranks, he was naturally named as the head of the Armored Division, not having, to tell the truth, any real competition for this position. He accumulated many easy wins. He quickly began to see the non-interventionist policies of the king as an obstacle to carrying out his destiny. His encounter with a famous renegade put him on the path of a powerful artifact. Together, they attempted the most terrible coup the kingdom had ever experienced. People lost trace of him for many years until he became the king of a crumbling kingdom. Could such an unscrupulous King save the Kingdom of Avalon from disappearing from the history books? |summon = I will bend destiny to my will. |fusion = Let me use you to accomplish my destiny. |evolution = I will bend destiny to my will. | hp_base = 5897 |atk_base = 2145 |def_base = 2369 |rec_base = 2010 | hp_lord = 8425 |atk_lord = 3064 |def_lord = 3385 |rec_lord = 2872 | hp_anima = 9542 |rec_anima = 2574 |atk_breaker = 3362 |def_breaker = 3087 |def_guardian = 3683 |rec_guardian = 2723 |def_oracle = 3236 |rec_oracle = 3319 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 39 |ls = Impregnable Defense |lsdescription = 60% boost to max HP, 130% boost to Spark damage, boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP & slightly reduces damage taken for 2 turns when Sparks exceed certain amount |lsnote = 20% parameter boost + 0.4% boost per 1% HP remaining - 60% boost at full HP total & 20% reduction after 15 Sparks |bb = Mechanical Hoplite |bbdescription = 27 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & negates critical damage for 2 turns |bbnote = 70% Atk to Def |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 27 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 27 |bbmultiplier = 340 |sbb = Spear of Deception |sbbdescription = 37 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & negates critical damage for 2 turns |sbbnote = Fills 2-3 BC, 150% Spark, 70% Def to Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 37 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 37 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Unstoppable Fortress |ubbdescription = 45 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, activates Dark barrier & enormously boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns |ubbnote = 350% Spark, 30,000 HP barrier & 400% parameter boost |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 45 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 45 |ubbmultiplier = 1600 |es = Selfishness |esitem = Arondight |esdescription = 30% boost to Def and max HP, adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB when Arondight is equipped & 100% boost to Spark damage |esnote = |evofrom = 760226 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 25 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Special |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill2_2_sp = 20 |omniskill2_2_desc = Adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill2_2_note = 30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |omniskill2_3_sp = 20 |omniskill2_3_desc = Adds probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill2_3_note = 25% chance for 25% vulnerability |omniskill2_4_sp = 15 |omniskill2_4_desc = Allows BB's 50% damage reduction for 1 turn effect to last for 2 turns |omniskill2_5_sp = 30 |omniskill2_5_desc = Adds Atk, Def, Rec reducing effects negation for 2 turns effect to BB |omniskill2_6_sp = 10 |omniskill2_6_desc = Adds Atk, Def, Rec reducing effects negation for 2 turns effect to SBB |omniskill2_7_sp = 15 |omniskill2_7_desc = Enhances BB's huge boost to Def relative to Atk effect |omniskill2_7_note = +10% boost. 80% Atk to Def total |omniskill2_8_sp = 25 |omniskill2_8_desc = Enhances SBB's huge boost to Atk relative to Def effect |omniskill2_8_note = +10% boost. 80% Def to Atk total |omniskill2_9_sp = 35 |omniskill2_9_desc = Adds considerable HP restoration during Spark for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill2_9_note = Heals 400-500 HP |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Legends of NeoAvalon |addcatname = Lancelot2 }} Category:Blog posts